gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes
||home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |quote = "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race!" —Jeff}} Gnomes first appear in "Tourist Trapped," where they team up to become Norman. They do this to capture Mabel so that they could make her their queen, however, Dipper saves his sister from them as soon as they reach their hideout in the woods. Journal 3 classifies them as "little men of the Gravity Falls forest." According to the Manotaurs, gnomes apparently live in the trees of the forest. They have no known weaknesses until Dipper and Mabel blow the gnomes away with a leaf blower. History Five of the gnomes (Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason, and Shmebulock) are first disguised as "Norman," whom Dipper believes was a zombie. Mabel has an enormous crush on "Norman." Little did she knew that "Norman" was truly a group of gnomes. Jeff is the gnomes' leader. In Journal 3, their creature number is 24. They can build, with their bodies, a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of each other. All of them are voiced by Alex Hirsch. They later appear in "Gideon Rises," where Dipper and Mabel promise to make Gideon their new gnome queen if they helped them get the Mystery Shack back from him. There are also some fake lawn gnomes in the front yard of 32 Chambrot Drive. They appear again in "Society of the Blind Eye," unfazed when Lazy Susan finds them trying to steal a piece of pie. After Lazy Susan is abducted by the society, they carry on to retrieve the pie. They run away with it and Jeff informs Steve that he was close to eating him due to lack of food. S2e7 gnome stealing pies.png Their latest appearance is in "The Love God," when the likenesses of Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason and Shmebulock are formed by the Love God as a reappearance of "Norman." Shmebulock's father, Shmebulock Senior, appears in Ford's flashback in "A Tale of Two Stans". Known Gnomes S1e1 gnome jeff.png|Jeff S1e1 gnome carson.png|Carson S1e1 gnome steve.png|Steve S1e1 gnome jason.png|Jason S1e1 gnome schmebulock.png|Shmebulock Jeff Jeff is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt/sleeves are an aqua color, and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes. Jeff is the smartest, for he can speak more fluently than other gnomes, and he also appears younger than the other gnomes, and may be the leader due to this. Jeff could also have the ability to communicate with animals, as he was also seen bathing in squirrels. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel, and without him the other gnomes don't know what to do. In "Gideon Rises," he is seen bathing in a tub full of squirrels (something he claims is "normal for gnomes"), then he asks Shmebulock for his cologne, and asks if Shembulock is all he can say. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Jeff revealed that he would result to cannibalism if he goes without food for too long. Quote, "I was this close to eating you Steve!" Carson Carson '''is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a slightly maroon, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Steve '''Steve '''is a gnome who operates Norman's left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. He was the gnome who threw up rainbows when he got kicked by Mabel in "Tourist Trapped". He later appears in "Society of the Blind Eye," when Jeff and three other gnomes, including Steve, are stealing pie. Jason '''Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Shmebulock Shmebulock is a wall-eyed gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy red hat, a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, mustache, buck teeth, and crooked grey eyebrows. He seems a bit absent minded and senile. Jeff can never remember this gnome's name. He tries to attack Mabel and Dipper while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes Shmebulock against the Mystery Cart's horn three times, then throws him to the side of the road. In the episode "Gideon Rises," he hands Jeff his cologne, and admits the only thing he can say is "Shmebulock" but 'in Tourist Trapped, he seems like saying "Queen" like the others. This may mean that Shmebulock either lied to Jeff or "Shmebulock" is not his real name, rather, it is just what he replies with when people ask. He appears in the ''Gravity Falls game Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in your inventory throughout the entire game and is absolutely useless. His dad is Shmebulock Senior, which he looks almost exactly like his father. Shmebulock Senior '''Shmebulock Senior is Shmebulock's father, who appeared in Ford's flashback where Ford was studying him and recording him into his journal in "A Tale of Two Stans. Ford also asked what his name was, and he answers, "Shmebulock, Senior.", showing that he can say the word "Senior." Mike Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. Andy Andy is another gnome mentioned in the episode "Tourist Trapped." Appearance Gnomes are shown to be very short creatures. They usually wear red pointy hats and most males have beards. Gnomes can have normal teeth like humans, or sharp pointy teeth, like animals. They have long beards that cover the sight of their body and really short legs. No female gnomes are shown, if they exist, since they said they were making Mabel their queen for eternity. In Journal 3, it says they are 10", though this doesn't make sense given Norman's height relative to other people. Behavior Gnomes are generally upright, but when scared, they have been known to flee on all fours or betray whoever controls them and work for their opponent, such as the time when they quickly switched sides from Dipper and Mabel to Gideon in the episode "Gideon Rises". But, despite their cowardly nature, gnomes are more dangerous than they appear. The Gnomes seem to be the least respected by other creatures given their short stature and cowardly nature but they compensate in teamwork. However, it causes them to be somewhat egotistical as Jeff was boasting about how dangerous they can be, even though he was easily dealt with by Dipper using a shovel in "Tourist Trapped". They also seem capable of training animals and talking to them given that Jeff trained squirrels to follow his commands and speak to one by name, as well as being able to ride a deer. Abilities Gnomes can easily work together to form a single humanoid creature like Norman, and even a giant, gnome-like monster. They can also use themselves as darts and arrows. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, as well as dog whistles due to their enhanced hearing, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving them commands. As shown in Journal 3, gnomes had no known weakness until Dipper wrote "Leaf blowers" in the empty space. Trivia *The gnomes have a clear view of the Northwest Manor. *Jeff says they want a new queen, all the gnomes shout "queen". Shmebulock later admit to be able to say nothing but "Shmebulock." * The gnomes hierarchy seem to be based on the youngest being the leader while the oldest are mindless subordinates given that Jeff looks younger in comparison to the other gnomes and how they were confused when Jeff was defeated. * The gnomes have made the most appearances of all creatures if the sightings can be included. Sightings Quotes es:Los gnomospt-br:Gnomosru:Гномы Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Recurring creatures Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Mabel's crushes